The Lost City
I couldn't believe it. After all the work it took to find him. The old man just vanished in a puff of smoke on me. And that "Creator" thing, was he series? The guy might have gad a few tricks up his sleeve, but he couldn't be that powerful. Even if he wasn't the man of my destiny, maybe he was supposed to play a part in it. I had to go find him and ask some questions. The Lost City is the sixth episode of Gravity Rush. Story After the previous episode, Gade and his secret hideout has suddenly and Kat had to find him. Kat finally finds him holding his luggage and standing on a broken part of Auldnoir staring off. When Kat meets up with him, she asks what is everyone staring at. Gade replies that the universe has torn families and their homes apart and that everyone is waiting for the day the universe gives them back everything. She then asks if such day will ever come and Gade answers by saying that it depends on her. Gade continues by saying that the door to a new world is about to open and beyond it lies the truth about her power. Kat, being confused about his cryptic nature, asks him what door while Gade asks her if she is willing to do it or not. She answers that she is willing to do it if possible, but how would she know where their families are. Afterwards, Gade reveals a portal by opening his coat, which surprises Kat, and tells her to jump into another world that awaits her. Kat reaches into the portal and gets warped to another world. She gets warped into a rift plane where, as Gade tells her, the families are trapped there along with the missing part of town. As Gade is speaking, he is no where to be seen and Kat asks him where is he, to which he replies that he is only the creator of the world but she herself is responsible for what happens to it. Finding what he is saying cryptic, Kat asks for clarification and Gade instructs her to follow the flowers to find the missing part of town. Before Gade leaves, he tells her, rest assured, that a creator will give fair challenges that are never impossible and that he has faith in her. However, Kat tries to tell him that since he's such a great creator why won't he save the town himself, but Gade has already left. With Kat all alone, she must travel through The Ruins and fight Nevi to restore the missing part of town. Once all of the Nevi are defeated in one section, the red flower will bloom and shine a light that leads Kat to the next area. Eventually, Gade comes back and tells her that she now understands how the flowers work and reveals his name as how he wants to be addressed. During her journey through the rift plane, she finds a Power Tree where she learns the Spiraling Claw special move. At the end, she meets a Nevi boss at the Auldnoir train station that she'll have to fight before saving the town. After defeating it, the missing part of Auldnoir is restored and reconnected with its existing part. Families were very happy to reunite with their loved ones. While Kat was witnessing this beautiful scene, a disgruntled Raven appears before her and attacks her. Raven asks Kat if Bolsey was the one who put her up to this and tells her that she won't get away with it. Gade gets in the middle of it to tell both of them to get along. Raven reacts by scratching Gade with her claws, but he dodges it enough to not get hurt and gets his beard slightly shaved. She then asks Gade who is Kat and why is she screwing things up. Gade tells Raven that he believes that there is a misunderstanding. While they were talking Kat runs away from them. Information Points Gameplay As Gade explains in dialogue, the object is to locate the missing part of Auldnoir within the rift plane. To do so, simply defeat the given number of enemies to allow the flowers to bloom, and provide a path to your next objective. You can fight the Nevi with whatever moves you have, but Stasis is recommended for armoured enemies. Along the way, you will come across a Power Tree, which in turn in grant Kat her first special move, the Spiraling Claw which can be activated by pressing triangle. You can bypass it if you wish, but you'd be better off obtaining this move now rather than later. When you locate the missing piece of the town, you'll fight a boss. First, take out the eyes on its head with some well placed Gravity Kicks, or some accurately aimed Stasis Throws. Once its health gets down to roughly 50% (or its eyes are destroyed), it will transform into a saucer-like creature with a new core hanging underneath. Grounded kicks will work just fine during this phase, but be prepared to evade when the underside starts glowing red, which cue an incoming attack. Once you reduce the boss' health to zero, you will be tasked with performing the finisher move (aim the target at the mark and press triangle). Afterwards, there will be a cutscene and comic panels as the episode ends. Trivia * This episode shares its title with one of the tracks from the Gravity Rush 2 soundtrack. ** It is also name of one of the levels in the 1996 video game, Crash Bandicoot. * Because of Raven attacking Kat, Dusty and Xii, Raven's pet, seemed to have become rivals as well. Video Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush